She Wolf
by Calling Thunder
Summary: Draco and Harry were once lovers, until Draco came into his Veela inheritance and found his mate to be Hermione. After the worst betrayal of his life how can Harry move on? Or can true love conquer all? Dramione Bashing! Lemon. Mature content at end! One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This gives me reason to hate Dramione (shudder…). Inspired by the song _"She Wolf"_ By David Guetta Ft. Sia. This brought me to tears as I was writing it! :'(…Also Be warned this isn't about the battle so that part is nice and simple!

XxXx

Love is painful.

Love is a competition and takes no friendship.

Love is betrayal.

Love leaves everything dark.

XxXx

_A shot in the dark._

_A past lost in space._

_Where do I start?_

_The past and the chase?_

_You hunted me down._

_Like a wolf, a predator._

_I felt like a deer in your lights._

XxXx

Everything was void of any light, he was in deep. His heart could no longer beat a steady rhythm without the stab wounds in his heart start to throb in pain. The warm spring days still feel like the cold grey winter where he was left all alone. He could still feel the sharp sting as his best friend kissed his boyfriend right in front of him. Her once comforting brown eyes were now malicious and unkind. Where he once came to her for guidance, he gladly strayed away from her.

He walked in a daze as he found the object of his despair curled together under a tree, reading a heavily bounded book together. Draco's head resting on her shoulder while she read softly with a warm smile gracing her face.

The picture made Harrys stomach curl and coil into small knots, the revoltingly sweet picture made him hate them even more. He feels as it should be him.

He remembered last spring when he and him were inseparable. How the blond wouldn't stop at anything to make him smile and his favorite activity was to scoop him up in his pale arms and ravish him senseless till he couldn't even breathe. He could only smile softly at the memories knowing there was nothing he could to do to relive them. Draco Malfoy was a Veela, and has chosen his mate. That mate wasn't him.

XxXx

_You loved me and I froze in time,_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine._

_But I can't compete with the she wolf, _

_Who has brought me to my knees._

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces._

XxXx

Harry could not wait to see his boyfriend, he was practically bouncing on his heels with each step. He wanted Draco to be the first person he told that he was the newly appointed Quidditch captain, he was so happy he could burst. He was sure the presence of his pale boyfriend would only make the day even more special.

As he approached Draco's private room he was thinking multiple ways to tell him his exciting news. He couldn't decide how to start off telling him, to ease him into it or blurt it out. He was just too ecstatic to think straight, he just wanted to be around his favorite person.

He threw open the portrait door and stepped in with a huge smile on his face, "Draco gue-.." he trailed as his eyes caught the figures in the room. His smile instantly zapped off his face and he felt like his heart just died right there. Killed by an unforgivable would have been less painful.

Draco was on the couch with his _best friend,_ Hermione, on his lap. His hands entangled in her hair and soft moans escaped both of them, both softly rocking back and forth as they were encased in a passionate kiss.

"W-What,"

Hermione turned around and stared blankly at him while a soft growl comes from behind her. She slowly got up and let the Veela see who he was growling at.

The Veela slowly lost his snarl as he saw who just walked in, and the enchanted mercury eyes glowed in recognition of the situation.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

His words rung in his head as an avalanche of emotions went through his head, paralyzed from moving anywhere.

Draco stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I told you already that I'm a Veela, and I found my mate," he said smiling over at Hermione who smiled back. "I just can't love you anymore," he said turning back to him with a smirk.

Harry could feel something curl up inside him as cruel hearted betrayal seeped into his pores. He felt a tear escape his eyes.

Something flashed over Draco's eyes as he saw the boy in front of him, Harry turned and ran out of the room not noticing the tortured look upon Draco's face.

XxXx

_I'm falling to pieces._

_I'm falling pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

XxXx

Harry couldn't just stand there anymore and take the abuse, he had bigger things to worry about than a Veela and his mate. He had to figure out how to pull up his grades and how to defeat Voldemort. He scowled and kept on walking, realizing all of this would be easier if he had help.

Harry had been in such a slump lately he got kicked of the Quidditch team hence he was no longer captain.

He walked further, marching into the dark forest, dodging limp branches and oversized roots as he stumbled away from the school. He had been doing this often, it was easier to walk away then to stay trapped in his dorm. He had been thinking about why he was so depressed, it wasn't the loss of what he thought to be the love of his life, it was the betrayal and suddenness between some of the people he was close too. He had wondered why all the bad shit in the world had to always happen to him. Was he always supposed to go unloved and alone? Harry didn't really care to know the answer. He hopefully would move on, but for now he preferred his space.

XxXx

Ron had been furious.

His best friend, the boy who he considered to be a brother was up in their dorm heartbroken and it was the damn ferrets fault! …..and _Hermione_. He couldn't even bare to think her name. When Harry stumbled into Gryffindor tower like a torn up mess, the whole of Gryffindor had to hold him down and forced him to speak.

When he was finished, to say everyone was infuriated with Hermione was an understatement. He and Hermione used to be on Harry's case all the time on how he shouldn't dismiss Malfoys past treatment of them. How he always teased them, his father was a death eater, calling Hermione a _mudblood _on multiple occasions. He always shrugged his shoulders and said he wasn't like that. Now he wasn't too sure.

Hypocritical Hermione, walked in about an hour after Harry with a large goofy smile which made everyone else even angrier.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ron said sternly.

She looked over at him but her smile never wavered, "no, I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."  
Surprisingly it was Neville who spoke up, "_SIT DOWN! _Hermione."

A little taken back she took a seat on the couch. Many of the younger grades filed out of the room to give them space, each ignoring the girl's presence.

"Why did you do it Hermione? You hurt him!" Ron said his voice shaking a little.

"Who? Harry? That's not _my _fault that I'm Draco's mate. He is a Veela after all. It means we are more compatible," she said haughtily.

Lavender who was sitting with Seamus spoke up, "Actually, _Hermione,_ it is common knowledge that Malfoy is _half-_Veela and would not have died if you had rejected him he would have went on normally, but since _you _let his instinct's take over _you _hurt Harry. Besides a Veela's mate does not mean you're compatible mates, it means you're compatible for _breeding_."

Hermione flushed but still did not look the slightest bit guilty, "I have my reasons, and I don't need to take this from any of you!" she said hastily getting up.

As she was walking to her dorm, she heard Ron call out to her, "You better watch yourself Hermione, because you have no friends here."

She stared at him for a second examining his red face, then scanning the room and seeing the similar looks all around. She nodded and continue on walking.

XxXx

_Did she lie and wait?_

_Was I bait to pull you in,_

_The thrill of the kill._

XxXx

As Harry was walking through the forest he felt a small prick on the back of his neck like he was being watched, he also noticed he also may have walked a little further than he should have.

"I should turn around," he spoke out loud. The sun lower than the trees making the forest completely dark.

"_Lumos," _he muttered and a white light formed at the end of his wand. As he turned around his wand flashed to a figure with a black mask, a death eater.

"_Get him!" _ The man hissed, and he was grasped on the arms from both sides.

"Now, we wait for our Lord to show up," the man crackled.

XxXx

_You feel as a sin._

_Lay with the wolves_

_Alone, it seems._

_I thought I was part of you._

XxXx

Draco felt uncomfortable. As he sat there under the tree holding his mate his body was practically purring in delight, but as he saw Harry earlier he felt his heart ache, he had the desire to reach out and hold the boy. The bright green eyes that always drew him in were dull and glassy. He shouldn't care, he was a Veela and he should love his mate but the problem was he _didn't_.

Draco liked Hermione's company and she turned out to be pretty cute compared how she was when she was eleven. She was smart, cunning, and feisty, Harry was all of those things as well as fun and most of all he was _loyal _to his friends.

"You want to go do something _fun_?" he asked kissing her neck.

She smiled up at him and pecked his lips, "no I'm content!" she said turning back to her book. He really missed Harry's rough lips, and the way if he had asked Harry that question he would have readily agreed.

When he found out who his mate is he thought he would tell her and he thought he would be able to stay with him since Hermione was one of his best friends, when it turned out that she didn't care his Veela side took that as a go.

"Hey, Draco, look at this, it's says here in 1860 a Veela named Antoine Noir was the first known Veela to walk away from his mate. That's crazy isn't it?"

"Not if he's half," he said looking thoughtfully.

"Well, you wouldn't leave right?" Draco decided to stay silent for a while.

"_Right!?"_ she asked forcefully.

_Better late than never. _"Actually, I've been thinking about this for a while, this isn't working like it should," he said untangling himself from her.

"What?" she asked frowning at him incredulously.

"You just don't compare to Harry, I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I can't do this." He said getting up and walking away.

"_What!?"_ she shrieked, but Draco could care less he was going to be just like Antoine and walk away. He used the point me charm and started to walk towards Harry.

He was going to get his lover back.

XxXx

_You loved me and I froze in time._

_Hungry for that flesh of mine._

_But I can't compete with the she wolf,_

_Who has brought me to my knees?_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces._

XxXx

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you _alone, _once again," Voldemort sneered at the kneeling boy. Harry just glared up at him and struggled against the hold of the two other Death Eaters.

"I was going to draw this out longer, but the end has come Harry Potter, any last words?" He smiled gruesomely, his followers crackling behind him.

Harry just stared back at him, preparing himself for his end, Dumbledore told him all about the horcrux's and the theory that he himself may be one. He was almost ready.

"Time to die," he snarled raising his wand, "_Avada Kadavra!" _and a bright green flash came hurling towards him.

And then everything became cold.

XxXx

_I'm falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces._

XxXx

Draco was getting closer he could feel him. The only problem was that as he was getting closer he heard a very distinct voice that sent a chill down his spine. The Dark Lord.

His speed increased and he kneeled right behind a tree by the clearing where evidently Harry was. He came in right at the part where a bright green light hit the center of Harry's chest and said boy collapsed in the clearing. All the death eaters laughed and shot light into the sky, the dark mark brightening the night sky. With one last crackle they all disapparated. Most likely to the outskirts of Hogwarts.

Once they all cleared out Draco ran out to the middle of the clearing and kneeled down next to Harry, he shakily put his fingers next to the boys neck, and released a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse.

A tear fell on the tan boys cheek, "Harry, wake up, please?" the boy only stirred lightly but still was unconscious.

"I'm sorry Harry," he whispered as he draped the boy over his back and started making his way to Hogwarts.

XxXx

_I'm falling to pieces._

_Falling to pieces._

XxXx

At Hogwarts utter chaos was ensued. The death eaters found a way into Hogwarts and every order member and older students were out keeping the death eaters at bay and away from the younger students. Flashes of green and red were crossing the fields of Hogwarts as the war carried on.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were in the far edge of the school close to the forest, sending the most ferocious spells and curses trying to disarm one another.

Each and every person were fighting for a chance, as their savior was no more.

XxXx

_I'm falling to Pieces_

_I'm falling to Pieces_

XxXx

Harry blinked a few times trying to gain focus of the world around him. He felt someone carrying him and he smelled the overwhelming smell of lavender and expensive leather. _I know that smell._

"Draco?" he asked groggily. The movement stopped and Draco smiled up at him.

"Your awake? I'm not going to ask how you managed to live through that, I'm just glad you did." Harry nodded.

"What are you doing here? Where's Hermione?" he asks confused how he got in this position.

"Saving your ass apparently, can't manage to protect yourself eh potter?...and I broke up with her," he says as he starts to walk again.

"You _what!? _Can you do that you're a Veela? Don't you have to be with your mate?"

Draco shook his head, "I've been reading and turns out I can deny my Veela side, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

Harry let the words settle in and he hugged Draco closer and dropped his face to the blond hair that he missed so much. "You have no idea how bad I felt!" harry said finally letting tears fall onto Dracos neck.

"I know," Draco mumbled glumly.

"No!" Harry snapped, "You don't! I was so excited to tell you that I got elected to be Quidditch captain only to find my boyfriend and girlfriend making out! I was devastated! And I couldn't even be angry! I can't even deny your apology! You know why!? Because I fucking LOVE YOU Draco Malfoy!" Harry sobbed into Draco's trembling figure.

Through his own tears Draco nodded, "I know and I'm really sorry Harry! I love you! I realize that I can't be without you! No one can even compare to you!"

Harry gave a choked chuckle, "You're so sappy."

Draco smiled, "Only for you."

XxXx

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

XxXx

As they approached Hogwarts they saw the battle and were immediately shocked at the display over the fields of Hogwarts.

They walked over and saw Dumbledore in a duel with Voldemort, his blue light keeping Voldemort's green light at bay, every so often each having an advantage over the other, they were completely matched.

Dumbledore saw Harry and his blue eyes twinkled in joy and sent him a silent message, he nodded in understanding and took out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he called out and the Dark Lords wand flew out of his hand to Harrys allowing Dumbledore's spell to crash into Voldemort's chest, killing him instantly as he dissolved into ash.

Almost simultaneously there were cracks and pops of the Death Eaters retreating and a loud roar of victory spread through the grounds.

XxXx

Later that night the two reunited lovers could be doing their favorite _activity_.

Draco was lying on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut and pressing Harry's head closer into him, "_Ah!_ Harry!"

Harry's head bobbed and slid his tongue along Draco's shaft, licking along a vein on the underside knowing Draco loves that. The blond shuddered and screamed again pressing Harry closer to him sending his cock deeper into Harrys warm mouth, and he took it gladly and let out a long steady hum.

"_Shit! _Harry! Stop! I-I'm going to-!" and Harry released his mouth from his member.

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" he smirked at him. Draco growled and grabbed the raven and through him on the bed under him, Draco laid flatly on top of him moving his hips against Harry as they kissed passionately. Draco sneaked his hand down and started to trace along Harry's pucker and inserted a finger. Enjoying the moans his lover emitted every so often he added another and started a scissoring motion stretch the small hole.

Harry released the kiss, "_Ah!_ Draco just…ugh… it!" he panted.

The blond smirked down at his lover, "What do you say?"

Harry growled, "NOW!"

Draco chuckled and pushed his fingers in deeper making Harry scream, "Sorry, close, but not it."

"Draco! I need you _NOW_!" Harry said frustratingly.

He smirked, "Very good," and he aligned his member with his hole and slid in deep in the first thrust. Harry dropped his head back and let out a choked moan. After waiting a minute Draco started to thrust into Harry while sucking on Harry's exposed Adams apple, taking it slow.

"Faster! Draco! You can do better!" Harry growled grabbing Draco's butt and forcing him to go deeper and harder. He started meeting Draco's thrusts with his own and the friction were making was making the bed creak in excitement. Both boys liking the sound decided to increase speed until the only sound heard were their bodies slapping together, the groan of the bed and their harmonized moans.

"Come for me, Harry," Draco panted wiggling his and pressing Harry closer to the mattress.

"_AH!...D-Draco!_ I-I'm-!" and Harry squirted his release onto Draco's stomach, his muscles clamping down around the blonds member.

"UGH!" Draco grasped Harry's hips and started pumping his hips harder and faster into Harry until the pressure became too much and released himself deep into his lover.

He collapsed onto Harry for a few seconds catching his breath, then rolling off of him facing Harry. Caressing Harry's features and smiling at him, pulling the boy closer and both boys falling asleep.

XxXx

Love is never determined.

Love is not decided by fate.

Love is worth the struggle.

XxXx

What do you guys think? :S…..Tell me?

And if anyone reads my other story "You Don't Know Me" that should be up within the week!

So review please? thanks!


	2. Deleted Scenes

It has come to my attention that I left out some vital information…oops! So now I'm going to give you the "Deleted Scenes" because I am _not _going to take down the original and repost…that sounds impertinent, ya know? I originally had the image of it being flashes of the past to how they overcame, but I guess I goofed on a few aspects. So thanks for all those who read and favorite-ed, even reviewed! Here's just some extra information for you!

XxXx

**Why Hermione agreed to be Draco's mate**

XxXx

Hermione couldn't stand the sight of the two boys in front of her. Both attractive males that could make any _female _happy. Growing up in the muggle world and raised in a catholic home she was raised that being gay or Bi was a sin, and was wrong. So seeing her best friend indulge in those acts, and so openly like the rest of the Wizarding world, It made her feel ill, she has told him on multiple occasions that he should stop, but he never listens. She wanted to tell him what he was doing was _wrong, _she wanted him to see his ways.

Hermione noticed since the start of the term Malfoy has been shooting her sideway glances and not his usual disgusted sneers. She would blush and try and ignore his studious gaze over her.

Harry chuckled as he was curled up on Draco's lap, the blonde's neck buried behind her friend's ear, currently whispering things to him. Harry shoved the blond lightly and attacked his lips in a fierce kiss. She tried to bury herself deeper in her book trying to ignore the curling of her skin. Why did they have to do that in the great hall? Draco had his own room for a reason.

Harry made the move to stand up but Draco pulled him down more firmly, making Harry laugh. "I've got to go Draco! I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall about something!"

"But I want you to stay with me," Draco said mock innocently.

"Possessive bastard!" Harry giggled, "I'll swing by your room later, okay?" Harry winked, kissing Draco on the nose and promptly exiting.

As soon as Harry left the room she could feel the other boys eyes on her, she glanced up and saw him waiting patiently for her, like he wanted to say something. She sighed and closed her book, looking back at him.

"Did you need something, Malfoy?"

He shifted awkwardly and very un-Malfoy like if she says so herself. "I'm a Veela," he blurted out.

She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "I _know _Malfoy, the whole school knows. That's why you have your own room."

"Right," he drawled, "Being a Veela I have a mate, and my Veela side says that it's you," He said looking at her uncertainty.

She stared at him for a long moment before letting a smirk slide across her features. She couldn't have asked for anything more perfect. She will show Harry the hard way that what he was doing was wrong, and she'll do it by taking away what he _thought _he loved.

"So what are we going to do about it?" she smiled devilishly as she washed as Malfoy's eyes turned blue as his Veela side took over, as she accepted him as his mate. Her smirk grew even wider as he grabbed her wrist and lead her to his rooms.

XxXx

**How Gryffindor got revenge**

XxXx

Ron was satisfied.

He was walking down the hall with a huge smile on his face walking back to Gryffindor tower. He _told _Granger to watch her back. No one messes with Harry, an honorary Weasley and gets away with it. The night before he wrote to Fred and George about what happened, and they were furious. They sent him a huge box, of the _cruelest_ and most _vicious _pranks they owned. The box was so big it took three owls to deliver it.

In DADA that day Hermione was sitting in the front row being her nerdy, and overly enthusiastic self, while Ron sat two rows behind with a barely alive Harry next to him. Dean and Seamus were sitting in the row before him and they turned around and gave him similar smirks. It was lucky todays class was with Ravenclaw, because Hermione was about to have the worst lesson of her life.

He handed the two boys four small clamps that he received from Fred and George. They took them and reached out in front of them as Granger was taking notes, and put the clamps at the end of her hair, and the clamps worked their magic almost immediately.

Her hair started to shimmer and shake as it began to form into snakes, the snakes were long and wild and were trying to attack her every time she moved, and she looked like Medusa. The clamps didn't stop there, from her scalp green goo that smelled like sweaty socks started to seep out and drip down her face. The smell was so foul the professor had to stop and stare, and then as she started to scream that's when the whole of Gryffindor started to laugh, causing the snakes to misbehave even more.

"Don't worry _'Mione _, the spell won't come undone for two weeks!" Ron said mockingly. She turned around and glared but he wasn't the least bit bothered.

He chanced a glance at Harry and saw that he still didn't show any emotion, he gave a sigh, _poor kid. _

XxXx

**How Draco made his decision.**

XxXx

Draco was sitting underneath the tree with his mate, she had picked up the book he was reading earlier and decided it was the perfect date to read it together, since they were in this Veela business together. It occurred to him his mate didn't know what a date was if it bit her on the nose.

He was enjoying her reading softly as he absorbed the information that flowed out of her mouth and enjoyed the clicking in his head as the information pieced together. He had been thinking a lot lately of how much he misses Harry. Draco came to a couple of reasons, one he loved Harry, two, he just was not into girls like his Veela side was. He wasn't falling for his mate like he was suppose too, and that's precisely why he was drowning in all of these Veela books, he needed a reason, and deep inside he really wanted a way out of this relationship.

When she stopped reading he instantly noticed, "What's wrong?" he said in her hair, noticing it still smelled like sweaty socks.

"Do you see them?" she said indicating towards the two Gryffindor's Thomas and Finnigan who were under the tree across from them furiously trying to snog each other's face off.

"What about them?" he said curiously.

"They are just _so _disturbing! They need to do that privately _no one_ wants to see two guys go at each other it's just _wrong!" _She complained indignantly.

Draco rolled his eyes as his blood boiled over her words_, her and her mudblood ways!_ "They are fine it's Wizarding society, they are allowed."

"But it's just so unnatural!" she said curling her lip.

"That's why magic is a wonderful thing Hermione, it can allow people to actually love one another instead forcing to love someone they do not for the sake of reproduction, like _muggles._"

"But that's not our case is it?" she said obviously not listening.

Draco had to bite his tongue, "Right."

"Ugh, don't look now but Harry is staring at us again. He needs to get over the fact that you are never getting back together with him, I did him a _favor_!"

"A favor?" Draco asked emotionlessly. He was about to snap at his mate, but if he did he wouldn't get her help from trying to get out of this mate ship, he knew how to play the game. He is a Slytherin after all.

"Yes! I accepted to be your mate to teach him a lesson! Gay relationships are wrong! I want him to live a normal, to make up for how it was before! And you know what he had the nerve to do? He set my whole house against me!" Draco had to count to ten silently, his mate was driving him insane. He glanced over at Harry who was staring over at their seemingly "Happy couple" position, he was just the empty shell of the boy he loved.

That settles it, he has to try and get out of this disaster of this mate ship, or die trying.

XxXx

**After the battle**

XxXx

Harry and Draco were making their way to Hogwarts hand in hand, loving the feeling of freedom and excitement of the future. On the way they saw a few dead Death Eaters but nothing truly damaging.

As they walked up to the great hall all the students were about screaming and flying around, conversing with others. On the sides were some of the injured but by the looks of it, no death had occurred during the battle.

Harry upon arrival was swooped up by a clan of red heads each taking turns squeezing the day lights out of him.

"Oh! Harry darling I've been so worried about you! With what Ron has been telling us and-oh you're so thin! You should come with me during summer break I'll fatten you up! Oh!" said in her mothering tone, Harry learned just to take it in and never cross Mrs. Weasley in her mother hen mode.

Then she turned towards Harrys blond partner and glared pulling out her wand, "And you! You caused all of this!" she said coming closer to Draco's chest. Harry pulled around her and shielded Draco.

"No! No! it's alright now! He's…..come back to his senses," He said throwing Draco a meaningful glance.

Draco put his head down, "Yes, I was miserable when I let my Veela side control me, it was the biggest mistake of my life."

put her wand down and studied the boy in front of her, "Oh…that's so sweet. You take care of our Harry now, no more of that cheating business! If I find out that happens again I will finish my threat!"

As Draco was about to answer her, when a girl launched herself on top of him and squeezed his middle.

"Oh Draco! You're alright! It's okay what you said to me before I know you were only trying to protect me!" Hermione squealed into his back.

Draco's eyes widened in horror as the curly brunette hugged him, his Veela side feeling his mate wanted to respond, however, Draco did not want any more to do with her and his face showed it in a nice princely sneer.

"I meant what I said earlier Granger! I'm with Harry again, he's everything and you're not! Now go!"

Harry couldn't help but smile largely at the girl's face she had a mixture of shock, hurt and pure rage.

"You see this?" Draco said walking over to Harry, a mischievous gleam in his eye, "this is how you kiss a thing of beauty," He then cupped Harry's face and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Harry cold feel his face heating up as the Weasley twins started to hoot and howl and multiple applause could be heard around them.

As they broke apart they saw Hermione's face, it was written all over that she was devastated and angry if the tinge of red on her cheeks said anything.

"But you can't love him!" she screamed.

"And why not?" he leaned over and placed his head on top of Harry giving him a bear hug from behind.

"He's a guy!" She screamed as if that answered everything.

"All the reason then, I say," he smirked at her.

She quickly whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry's chest, but before she could utter a spell, everyone surrounding the two boys had their wand pointed at her. She withdrew the threating position and screamed on top of her lungs in fury and stomped away.

Harry smiled up at his lover, things couldn't have turned out more perfect.

XxXx  
**The end**

XxXx

17 years later

There was a large crowd surrounding an enormous red train at 9 ¾ early September first. Parents hugging their anxious children, people of all ages reuniting to see familiar faces, few parents staring at the train with nostalgic gazes, but one family was noticeably missing...

"Harry! Hurry up! Malfoy's are never late!"

"Whatever happened to Malfoys are always fashionably late?"

"When the occasion calls for it!"

"Well, did you want poor little Jamie to go in a dirty nappie?" He said lifting the year old boy who was slipping off his hip in his attempt to keep up with his Husbands quick strides, while holding onto eight year old Lilly in his other hand who was falling slightly behind. "Faster dear," he chided his daughter.

Draco was holding onto their elder son, Scorpius, who was about to be late for his first year of Hogwarts. They reached the pillar between 9 and 10, they each halted and looked if any passing by muggle was watching, when there was none

Draco turned around and pecked Harry on the lips, "See you on the other side," before grabbing Scorpius and running through the wall. Harry followed in pursuit with the rest of the Potter-Malfoy family.  
Enjoying the normal bustle of the crowd, Harry grabbed hold of Scorpius and kissed both his cheeks and hugged him tightly. "You have everything?" Scorpius nodded and shuffled anxiously before pecking Harry on the cheek then moving on to hug Draco one last time before hurrying onto the train.

Harry felt the tightness in his chest in seeing his little blond going off to school, it seems the years went by so fast. Draco put a hand on his stressed husband's shoulder, "he'll be back before you know it Harry."

As the train started to take off, and majority of the kids made their ways to the windows to wave to their parents one last time. Harry smiled widely when he saw a silver eyed blond boy stick his head out and wave as the train rolled by.

"You better write!" Lilly screamed out towards her brother. Draco ruffled her ebony hair as he saw tears start to leak out of her green eyes.

"Harry!?" Called a voice. Turning only to find his best friend Ron Weasley walking over with his wife Amelia. Amelia is French, Ron met her at a Qudditch game in France being the manager to the canons.

"Hey! Seeing Rose off? "He nodded happily, "Harry, it seems every time I see you something new is going on, who's this little guy?" Ron said tickling little Jamie in the tummy making him giggle and squirm closer into Harry's side.

"This is Jamie, he just turned a year old last week," rubbing his nose in the raven hair toddlers hair. "Wow, time flies huh?" He said then turned over to Draco, "so how are you? Your Veela side isn't still acting up?"

For a few years since the end of the war Draco had come home physically and mentally exhausted in a cold sweat because Hermione had flaunted around the department he was working in, and Harry had to go to the ministry and file for a restraining when Draco had come home worse for wear for almost a year. "I'm doing well, my Veela side has actually started to become aggressive towards Granger."

"I thought the restraining order kept her away?"

"From the area where I work, not the entire ministry," he said with a shrug.

Ron pulled his sandy brunette wife, who has yet to say anything, closer to his side, "We better get going, promised mum we'd have lunch."

"Oh! Well it was nice seeing you," slinging his arm around his best mate, "we should meet up soon!"

"Definitely," with that they apparated.

Later that evening Harry and Draco were putting their children to bed. Draco trying to persuade stubborn little Lilly that it was time for sleep. Lilly had the same temper as Draco, needless to say it wasn't an easy job.

Easily putting the already snoozing Jamie down, Harry made his way to his way to Lilly's room and stopped at the door way.

"What did I say!?" Draco asked sternly, Lilly was about to answer but when she saw Harry in the doorway she hurriedly ran over and pecked Draco on the cheek, "Night Daddy!" and she curled under her covers.

Draco turned and smiled, "How come she's more afraid of you than me?"

Harry had his arms open, which Draco gladly walked into, after he closed his daughter's door. He clasped his hands around Draco's neck as Draco free him closer by hugging his back.

"Because you coddle her," he said pecking his nose.

"I do not!" He whispered indignantly.

"You do. Accept it."

"Alright," his hands started slipping a little lower until they were firmly grasping Harry's arse.

Harry gave a low chuckle, "I think you need to control your slippery little snake of yours," pressing their hips closer together.

"I think he just wants to go home," he said with a smirk. Harry let out a loud laugh breaking their quite conversation. He looked up into Draco's eyes and saw he was staring at him adoringly.

"I'm glad I have you." Harry smiled,

"Veela be damned," leaning in closer for a kiss.

"Veela be damned," Draco smiled into the kiss, as he knows his future will always be with Harry. That she wolf be damned.

XxXx

Better? I hope so! I enjoyed writing this! I hope you guys were able to piece in were each scene would go! My boss called me today and said to take the day off because of rain and I took this as a great opportunity to finish this up yay!

I also love their kids! I don't know about any of you…but when I was eight I used to fight tooth and nail to stay up later..but..heh…I never got my way with that!

ALSO! **PLEASE TAKE NOTE! Controversial issue! **– Their kids I implied that there could have been Mpreg or a surrogate mother, take it any way you like. I like Mpreg, but I can understand why it's an issue. Guys do _not _have female organs, but what's not to say with a little magic that couldn't change? ;)

Anyway! I hope this answers any questions!

Loved seeing your responses!

Care to do it again?


End file.
